1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gears and more specifically to an anti-backlash gear, which includes two gears and no additional element(s).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Anti-backlash gears typically use some type of separate spring mechanism to stagger two adjacent sets of gears to prevent gear backlash between the anti-backlash gear and a second gear. The spring adds complexity and expense to the anti-backlash gear. It appears that no anti-backlash gear set includes two gears and no additional spring mechanism to stagger the two adjacent gears.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an anti-backlash gear, which includes two gears and no additional element(s) to reduce complexity and cost of the anti-backlash gear.